Entre Sparrow et Turner
by MissCryBaby
Summary: Ma premiere fic, traitant de l'amour de deux personnes...


**Entre Sparrow et Turner…**

Une jeune fille se nommant Mme Elizabeth Sawnn marchait dans la rue en pensant à 2 personnes : à son petit copain Will Turner qui était parti la veille sans rien lui dire de précis. Mais elle pensait à son meilleur ami Jack Sparrow, Capitaine Jack Sparrow qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis 2 ans peut-être. Elle voulait le voir, prendre de ses nouvelles.

Elizabeth commençait à s'inquiéter de plus en plus de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de Will. Elle décida donc de le chercher. Mais elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Elle commença par le chercher dans sa petite salle où il y avait sa forge personne. Dans les magasins personne.

Au bout de 2 longues heures de recherche, elle se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle rentre chez elle et qu'elle ne traine pas trop.

Une journée entière passa sans nouvelles de Will. Elle retourna continuer ses recherches. Elle eu la bonne idée de passer par les petites rues. Mais, finalement, ce n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'elle est eue : elle vit Will en train d'embrasser gracieusement une jeune femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elizabeth crue rêver, mais non, pas du tout, elle ne rêvait pas ! Elle regarda encore une fois la jeune femme pour être sûr qu'elle ne la connaissait pas. Peu après, Elizabeth tourna d'un coup sec sa tête vers Will et cria : WILL ?

Elizabeth commença à fondre en larmes et partie en courant. Aussitôt, Will se mit à sa poursuite en laissant en plan celle qu'il embrassait un peu plus tôt. Mais dans sa course, il lui cria quand même : Demain, rendez-vous ici même !

Elizabeth arriva chez elle avant Will. Elle ferma vite la porte à double tours pour ne pas qu'il puisse rentrer. Après avoir fermé la porte, elle eu un soupir de soulagement. Mais Will arriva sous peu : Il frappa très fort à la porte et à plusieurs reprises. Mais Elizabeth avait compris que c'était lui. Pour en être sûre, elle regarda à travers le Juda de sa porte. Elle ne s'était pas trompée, c'était bien Will.

Après 30 minutes d'attente, Will se calma et essaya de s'expliquer avec Elizabeth. Il dit : Elizabeth, tu sais que je t'aime, mais… Il ne finit point sa phrase et partit.

Elizabeth ne s'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Elle ne comprenait pas le comportement de Will. Lui qui la chouchoutait tant ! Enfin, au bout d'une longue heure de pleures, Elizabeth alla se coucher et s'endormit directement.

Deux heures plus tard, Elizabeth fut réveillée par la sonnette. Elle hésita à aller ouvrir, mais elle y alla. Elle regarda à travers le Juda de sa porte et elle vit… le Capitaine Jack Sparrow ! Sur le moment, elle se dit : Non, se n'est pas possible ce ne peut pas être lui ! Il sonna une nouvelle fois. Elizabeth lui ouvra toute étourdit. Jack resta bouche baie sur le seuil de la porte en revoyant la beauté qu'il aimait autrefois.

Quelques instants après, Elizabeth prit la main de Jack et l'emmena dans le salon. Elizabeth engagea la conversation :

Où étais-tu pendant ces 2 longues années qui sont passées ?

Je… suis partis pour des les caraïbes. J'avais besoin de partir un peu.

Pourquoi ça, tu ne te plais pas ici ? lui demanda-t-elle intriquée.

En fait, c'est parce que tu sais, ça c'est mal terminé avec Louise.

Ah… D'accord, je ne t'en demande pas plus ! Parce que je suppose que tu n'as pas trop envie d'en parler…

Oui… lui répondit-il un peu triste de parler d'elle.

Louise était une très charmante dame qui était tombée amoureuse de Jack. Mais qui était partit peu après être tombée amoureuse de Jack.

En vérité, Jack avait toujours été amoureux d'Elizabeth, mais, il n'osait pas lui dire car ils étaient très bon amis et il ne voulait pas casser la relation qu'ils avaient ensemble. Elizabeth lui raconta lui raconta un peu sa vie depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés.

Elizabeth dit : Jack… Elle n'eue même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Jack lui mit le doigt sur la bouche en lui disant : Chuttt… Jack prit la main d'Elizabeth, l'a tira debout et l'entraîna dans sa chambre.

Jack claqua la porte derrière eux. Elizabeth lui dit : Mais… Jack… Elle n'eue encore une fois pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Jack l'embrassa tout en la faisant tomber sur le lit. Elizabeth était contente que Jack l'aime, mais elle ne comprenait pas à la fois qu'il retente sa chance si tôt.

Au bout de 1 an d'amour, Jack entreprit ce qu'il voulait faire : Un matin, il se leva avant Elizabeth et alla à la Bijouterie. Il acheta une très belle bague puis retourna au près d'Elizabeth. Elle ne dormait plus. Jack l'appela dans le salon et lui dit de ne plus bouger. Jack s'agenouilla en ouvrant la petite boîte où se trouvait le bague et dit : Elizabeth veux-tu m'épouser ? Elle fondit en larmes et répondit : OUI ! Jack lui mit l'alliance et s'embrassèrent…


End file.
